You Are Mine
by fallenshadowhunter
Summary: Stiles is kidnapped on his way to a pack meeting by a mysterious person. will the pack be able to save him in time before something bad happens to him?
1. Chapter 1

i do not own any rights to teen wolf or any of the characters used in my story.

"Yeah I will be over just as soon as I grab my lap top." stiles said quietly hoping not to wake his sleeping father.

"Ok and make sure you aren't late. You are a part of the pack too and if the rest of them need to be on time so do you."

Stiles rolled his eyes at that remark. Since when did Derek decide he was a part of the pack? He was at the door of the jeep putting his laptop in the back of his car.

"Don't be such a sour wolf. I won't be late my baby is so fast I will be there in 10 minutes!"

As he hung up with Derek Stiles was taken by surprise when he was grabbed from behind and a rag was put over his mouth. He couldn't describe the smell but he knew it wasn't good because he was starting to lose consciousness. Within 3 minutes stiles was passed out and tied up. Stiles was being kidnapped, he had been slung over someone's shoulder. His hands were tied up behind his back, his legs were bound together and he was gagged. He made a small noise as he was thrown into the trunk of the stranger's car.

"Shhh little red all will be over soon enough." They said. "Once I get what i want i will let you go, well maybe not. You mean so much to Derek I wonder what he will do if I take you for myself." They gave stiles and evil grin as they shut the trunk.

It was now a quarter after 4 and the pack meeting was already starting.

"Where the hell is Stiles?" Derek growled and scared the betas as they were playing cards waiting for the teen. Derek picked up his phone and dialed Stiles' number. 'Yo you have reached the one and only Stiles! Sadly you can't talk to my awesome self as this is obviously my voice mail. Leave me a message and I will defs call you back'

"Dammit! Where the hell is he and why isn't he answering his phone?! He was at his car a half hour ago and should have been here already!"

Derek's eyes turned red, he was starting to get very angry at the teen. He always answered his phone when Derek called him and if he didn't he texted him. "Calm down man, he probably just stopped to get some food or something." Scott didn't sound too worried about his friend but Derek thought it was because his head was too far up Allison's ass to care.

"Look if you are worried then just try his cell again." Lydia was giving him a sympathetic look; it was nice having her around sometimes because she actually cared about the pack and stiles. Just as Derek was about to call him his phone rang and to his surprise it was stiles.

"Where the hell are you I have been worried sick get your ass here now!" Derek's tone was almost yelling but everyone could hear the worry in his voice.

"I'm sorry dear boy but your little mate is a little tied up at the moment, literally." Derek's eyes turned red and the rage was radiating off him that the whole pack even the humans look at him to see what was going on. "Who the hell are you and why do you have Stiles' phone?!"

Derek couldn't believe this was happening to them. Why would anyone want to kidnap stiles?

"All will be answered shortly Derek. But first you have 12 hours to figure out who I am." The mysterious voice on the other end of the phone spoke in a sinister voice.

"What if I don't?" Derek said with panic the rest of the pack sat around with worried looks on their faces. "Well let's just say if you don't your little mate will take the punishment."

"YOU SON OF A-" Derek was cut off before he could finish "please watch your manners. Your time starts now." The line went dead.

"Fuck!" Derek screamed and slammed the phone on the table which cracked the screen.

"Jackson call Danny now! If he isn't here in 5 minutes I will kill you!"

"Why do i have to call Danny exactly?"

"BECAUSE IF I DONT FIND OUT WHO THE ASS WHOLE WHO CALLED IS HE IS GOING TO DO SOMETHING TO STILES! Or do you not care? Because if you don't call Danny and something happens to him you I will personally rip you from limb to limb. Got it?"

i will be up-loading the new chapter on Wednesday. i appreciate the re-views i got and i took the advice i got and i spaced out the paragraphs. thank you 3 till Wednesday!


	2. Chapter 2

thank you for the follows and the reviews! i hope you enjoy!

A few minutes after Danny appeared on the door step of the old Hale house with his computer.

"Alright I'm here what do you need me to do." Danny spoke as he walked through the front door.

"I need you to analyze a call I recorded and see if there is any way you can see who made the call by his voice. Or is that asking too much?" Derek was perched at the top of the stairs, he looked like he hasn't slept in 3 days but it has only been half an hour. 11.5 hours until something bad happens to Stiles. Derek couldn't stand the thought of something bad happening to his mate; it made him sick to his stomach.

"How long do I have?" Danny started setting up his laptop and equipment. "11 and a half hours." Danny gave a smile. "I can try."

As Danny sat there on his lap top analyzing every millisecond of the voice Derek paced around the Hale house. His arms behind his back and deep in thought. **'Why would someone kidnap Stiles? He has never done anything to anyone. I swear when I find this asshole I will kill him! And how did he know Stiles was my mate? I never told anyone and I didn't think I made it obvious.'** every second that went by Derek kept on getting angrier. He finally sat down when Scott's phone rang. Scott answered with a nervous look on his face.

"Hello?" Scott spoke softly and quietly.

"SCOTT?" he recognized the panicked voice on the other end of the line.

"STILES?!" Derek looked up the minute Scott mentioned Stiles.

"THANK GOD YOU ANSWERED ME! THIS GUY HE…..HE IS….SCOTT…HELP…CAN YOU HEAR-" The line went dead.

"HELLO? HELLO STILES? HEY CAN YOU HEAR ME? SHIT!" Derek shot off the couch and ran over to Scott.

"What happened is he ok? Where is he? What did he say?" Derek was asking too many questions for Scott to process.

"Look, I don't know if he was trying to tell me who the guy was or what the guy was doing but he needs our help. The line went dead and that's all I got." Suddenly Scott ran over to Danny.

"DANNY! TRACE THE CALL I JUST GOT!" it seemed like forever but about 20 minutes later Danny yelled.

"I GOT IT! The call came from…..wait that can't be right." Danny leaned a little closer to the computer.

"What does it say? Where is he?" Derek leaned closer. "No fucking way. He can't be here."

It was dark when he woke up. He didn't know if it was real or if it was a dream. It was cold and damp, he touched the walls and they all felt like dirt. He didn't know where he was, he dragged his hands along the wall as he stumbled along something grabbed his legs. He screamed as he fell to the ground.

"Well, well, well. Thought you could call your little friends and try to tell them who I am. Sweet little naïve Stiles, there are still 6 hours left and until then you are mine. " Stiles started kicking and screaming as the mysterious person made their way up his body.

"Get the hell off me!" Stiles screamed as he punched the masked person in the face. He topples off of stiles with a scream.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!" He took off his belt, grabbed Stiles hands and tied them together. He crawled his way up to Stiles' face and looked deep into his eyes.

"I think I should punish you right here and now. What do you think?" He leaned down and started kissing Stiles' neck, making his way down to his collar bone, when he got down to his chest he started kissing and biting leaving little marks as he went.

"STOP WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? GET OFF OF ME!" The man sat up and ripped Stiles shirt open, he stared at his chest for a while.

**'God his is perfect, from his perfect set of abs to his pale complexion. I can't wait to ravish him right here and now.'** He moved his hand down to Stiles zipper and started undoing his pants. He leaned back and pulled his pants down leaving only his black boxers. Stiles gasped at the fact that this was happening to him.

**'DEREK! SCOTT! SOMEONE PLEASE COME SAVE ME!'** Stiles closed his eyes and prayed someone would come save him. The man reached down and started rubbing Stiles through his boxers. Stiles gasped at the touch of his cold hand against him.

"Tonight Stiles you are mine and none of your little friends will come to save you. They don't care about you; they couldn't care less about you. I bet they aren't even looking for you. You are mine!"


	3. Chapter 3

"It says he is in the forest but it doesn't give the exact location. It does say that he is in a 10 mile radius!" Danny informed them.

"Quick everyone split up if you find him call me. If the guy is with him make sure you don't kill him, I want the pleasure of doing that myself. Lydia and Danny you two stay here and if he moves or if anything changes call us." Derek said as he made his way to the door. The pack all split up and ran off in all directions leaving Lydia and Danny at the Hale house.

"Poor Stiles, why would anyone want to do this to him? Have you figured out who made the call yet?" Lydia spoke softly as she made her way into the room where Danny was.

"Not yet but he did cover up his voice, so if I am correct all I have to do it strip down every voice molecule and-" Danny stopped talking so suddenly Lydia ran up to him.

"What is it?" Danny had a shocked look on his face and took off his head phones. "Call Derek now! I know who the guy is! "

"GET OFF ME YOU SICK FUCK!" Stiles yelled as the man drew his face closer, he smashed his lips against Stiles with so much force it hurt him. Stiles bit his bottom lip as hard as he could. The man screamed and flew off of him.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH! I WAS GOING TO BE NICE AND BE GENTLE BUT YOU DON'T DIVERSE THAT!" He screamed as he punched Stiles across the face, he hit Stiles with so much force Stiles coughed up blood. Stiles started laughing.

"Is that all you got? Because that was pathetic."

He punched Stiles again and pulled his boxers down; the man then sat up and undid his pants pulling his own length out, with a wicked smile he plunged his length into Stiles` ass so hard that the teen screamed out in pain. He didn't gives Stiles time to adjust to the discomfort he felt in his ass; instead he just started thrusting as hard and as fast as he could.

"Oh god, you are so tight this is fucking awesome! Who knew you would be so good." Stiles was screaming with pain every thrust hurt more than the last one did. He couldn't take the pain, he felt like he was going to pass out.

"Oh god Stiles! I am so close just a few more seconds."

The man reached down and started pumping Stiles length. Stiles was close to cuming, the man then took his other hand and started pumping Stiles length with both of his hands as he kept thrusting into him. Stiles screamed as he came, cum landing over his chest. The man grunted as he slammed into stiles and came.

"That was awesome." The man whispered as he leaned closer and started kissing Stiles.

"How did you like it? Was it good for your first time?" Stiles looked him in the eyes and spat in his face.

"That was horrible. You are the worst there is no way in hell I enjoyed that." The man punched him across the face.

"YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE PRICK. I MAKE YOU CUM AND THIS IS HOW YOU TREAT ME? WELL I'M JUST GOING TO KEEP GOING UNTIL YOU FEEL IT!"

He screamed as he trusted back into Stiles. Stiles screamed in pain, as the man kept thrusting he grabbed Stiles waist so hard he could feel him starting to bruise. Every time he slammed into Stiles he couldn't help but scream. Stiles screamed so loud he hoped someone would hear him and come save him. It felt like he was being rapped for hours on end, Stiles didn't know how much more he could take.

"What do you mean you know who it is?" Lydia had a curious look on her face.

"I mean I know who has Stiles. It`s Matt." Lydia felt like her knees were going to give out.

"What do you mean its Matt? He is dead! We saw his body, he was dead. They buried him!" She whipped out her phone and called Jackson.

"What`s happened?!" Jackson sounded panicked.

"Nothing but you have to call Derek and tell him Matt is the one who has Stiles! I don't know how he is alive but he is." Jackson growled and hung up the phone, he immediately called Derek and the minute he heard breathing he screamed

"DON'T TALK JUST LISTEN! MATT IS ALIVE AND HE HAS STILES WE HAVE NO TIME WE HAVE TO FIND THEM! HE ALWAYS WANTED TO HAVE STILES AND NOW HE DOES ANS I'M AFRAID WHAT HE IS DOING TO HIM!" Jackson didn't wait for Derek to respond he hung up his phone and kept running. Derek was shocked with what he heard. Matt was alive and he has Stiles, he had to find him. Derek looked at his phone; 2 hours left, he dialed Stiles phone and then he answered.

"Why hello Derek, figured it out yet?" Matt said in a sinister voice.

"Matt how the fuck are you still alive? We saw you die." Matt laughed.

"Gerard made a deal with me he said if I pretend to die and I gave him control of the kanima then he would help me get Stiles and that's what he did. How do you think I got him in the first place? He told me how to get him and when he would be totally free and he also gave me the tools I needed to take him." Derek growled.

"What have you done to him?"

"Well I wasn't going to do anything yet but he made me. First he called Scott so I had to punish him for that then he just kept making me mad so I had to keep punishing him. Is that the reason he is your mate or is it because he is so fucking gorgeous? Tell me Derek what made you pick him?"

Derek was getting angrier the more Matt talked. He punished Stiles but he never said how.

"Please…..please no." He heard Stiles on the other side of the phone. "I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!" Derek heard Matt yell and then the heard a loud smack and a whimper.

"I am sorry Derek, your little bitch doesn't know how to shut up. You really didn't train him now did you?"

Derek`s eyes started to glow red and he stopped running, he was trying to calm himself down but nothing was working. He just kept getting angrier; Matt was going to die slowly and painfully for what he did to Stiles. Derek`s phone buzzed against his ear alerting him he got a text message from Danny.

******_I got the exact location of Stiles and it says he is 5k in front of you` _**Derek ignored Matt as he read the message.

"Hey Derek you there? You know it is rude to ignore someone when they are trying to talk to you. How would you like it if I took it out on Stiles?"

The moment Matt said that Stiles screamed and Derek growled as loud as he could. Matt started laughing when he heard Derek; it gave him joy to know Derek was in pain.

"Hey, you want to know what I did you him?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So just if people don't under stand in the last Chapter when I said Matt faked his death I meant he took Tetrodotoxin which is the poison in puffer fish. Which lowers you pulse and body temp, while also creating a kind of artificial coma. Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Stiles tried to call out to Derek when he was on the phone with Matt.

"Don`t tell him!" Stiles spoke weakly.

"Please. Matt I…I promise I will do anything you want just please don't tell him. He would hate me." Stiles started to softly cry, the thought of Derek knowing what Matt did to him hurt him. Derek was yelling loud enough on the other side of the phone that Stiles heard what he was saying.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM! I SWARE MATT IF YOU TOUCH HIM I WILL KILL YOU! STILES PLEASE DON'T DO THIS! IM BEGGING YOU WAIT FOR ME I WILL SAVE YOU I SWARE!" The thought that Derek was going to save him made Stiles smile; Derek really did care about him.

"What are you smiling at you little slut? Are you thinking of how good it felt when I was inside you?" Matt gave Stiles a wicked smile as he spoke because he knew Derek was still on the phone and what he said would make him angrier than he already was.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY?! YOU DID WHAT TO-" Matt flipped the phone closed with a smirk on his face.

He stated walking over to Stiles as he did so he through the phone on the floor. Matt grabbed Stiles by the back of his head and lifted Stiles` face to his.

"Do you want to go another round?" Matt started kissing him with such force Stiles winced at the pain. Matt got up and walked over to his bag and rummaged through it looking for something.

**'This is it!'** Stiles thought. He could use this moment to take Matt by surprise and escape. Stiles got up and quietly walked up behind Matt and kicked him in the face with such force it knocked him over. Stiles took the moment to grab the phone then he ran as fast as he could down the dark tunnel. He didn't know where he was going but he didn't care all he need was to get far enough to call Derek.

Stiles ran as fast as he could, his ass and legs were so sore he didn't know how much longer he could run for. He then saw a light at the end of the tunnel, relief washed over him as he ran faster.

"GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE YOU ARE MINE!" He heard Matt yelling behind him and the relief was gone and now panic has set in. He had to call Derek he knew he could help him. Stiles dialed the phone as fast as he could.

**`Come on Derek answer your phone!'** Matt caught up with Stiles tackling him to the ground smashing the phone.

"YOU LITTLE SLUT! HOW DARE YOU EVEN THINK YOU COULD GET AWAY FROM ME! I TOLD YOU THAT YOU ARE MINE AND NOW I MILL MAKE IT CLEAR AGAIN!" Matt yelled as he climbed on top of Stiles and started punching him in the face. After punching him about 6 times he started to pull off his boxers. When Matt had them down he pulled out his length and plunged deep into Stiles who in return screamed in pain.

"GET OFF ME! STOP PLEASE STOP! IM BEGGING YOU!" Stiles started to cry I pain as he shut his eyes. Matt was raping him again for the 3rd time that night. It still hurt with every thrust; the pain finally overcame him and as he started to pass out Matt punched him in the face to keep him awake.

"Don't fall asleep yet little red. I want you to see the look on Derek`s face when he sees you being taken by another." As he finished speaking Derek ran out of the trees. Horror stuck Derek`s face as he saw Stiles laying barely conscious under Matt who was pounding into him. Derek`s eyes went red and his claws came out as he growled. He ran and threw Matt off Stiles; he couldn't help but stare a Stiles` bloody, beaten and weak body.

**`What had Matt done to him?'** Derek leaned down to Stiles motionless body and pulled up his boxers. Matt got up and started running at Derek.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM THAT SLUT BELONGS TO ME!" Derek`s eyes went red as he gently laid Stiles down; he grew his claws as he growled and charged at Matt. Derek was going to kill Matt and he was going to make sure he was dead this time.

* * *

All the betas stopped dead when they heard Derek`s growl. He defiantly found Stiles and he was defiantly fighting Matt at that moment. They all turned and ran towards where they heard the growl coming from; they knew that they needed to look after Stiles while Derek fought. They also needed to be there if Derek needed back up.

Isaac was the first to make it through the clearing; he couldn't believe what he saw. The first thing he saw was Derek standing over Stiles` body like he was a mother bear protecting her cubs, and Matt was kneeling on the ground by a tree holding his shoulder. Something was wrong though, Stiles wasn't moving. His eyes were closed and he looked like he has been through hell; Isaac couldn't help but get angry at the sight. Derek and Isaac locked eyes for a split second and Matt took that moment to charge at Derek knocking him away from Stiles. Isaac ran over to Stiles and he started shaking him.

"Come on Stiles please wake up. Please!" Isaac had a panicked look on his face he couldn't believe this was happening. Stiles was so limp in his arms and he was barely breathing.

"ISAAC GET HIM OUT OF HERE!" Derek yelled as he grabbed a hold of Matt so he couldn't chase after them.

"DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING TOUCH HIM HE IS MINE! THE ONLY REASON I CALLED YOU GUYS TELLING HIM I HAD HIM WAS SO I COULD PROVE THAT HE IS MINE! GET BACK HERE WITH HIM!" Matt yelled as he started kicking at Derek.

"Well that was your first mistake! You shouldn't have touched him, you shouldn't have hurt him, and you shouldn't have done anything to him! He isn't yours and he never will be!" Derek yelled smashing Matt's head into the ground while he watched Isaac carry Stiles away. The teen was pale and he looked lifeless, his chest was rising and falling slowing showing he was still breathing. It pained Derek to see Stiles like this, he wished he could do something to help him.

Isaac turned to Derek "Where do you want me to take him?"

"Go to my place, bandage him up and then call the other betas have them meet you there." Matt started knocking Derek off and was crawling towards Isaac and Stiles. Derek yelled as he jumped to catch Matt.

"GO NOW!" Isaac started running as fast as he could with Stiles in his arms. He made sure that every with every step he took he didn't hurt Stiles. He was running for about an hour before he finally made it to Derek's apartment.

* * *

He raced up the stairs and threw the door open, running into the room he gently put Stiles on Derek's couch and he yelled at Danny and Lydia.

"Go get me bandages now!" Danny and Lydia both darted up from their chairs and ran to search the house. Isaac stood watch over Stiles as they searched; silently hoping he would wake up.

"I got it!" Lydia yelled as she ran down the stairs and over to Isaac.

"Oh my god. Poor Stiles, this never should have happened to him." she whispered as she looked at him. She looked over his whole body; his face was bruised and bloody, his lip and left eye brow were split open from being punched, his chest was all cut up from sticks and there were tiny kiss marks all over, his legs were covered in dirt and they were also all cut up. Stiles was barely breathing. Lydia started to tear up, she couldn't believe that Matt did this. Danny looked at Isaac as he walked into the room.

"What do we do?" he asked. Isaac tossed his phone at Danny and started to bandage Stiles up. "Call the rest of the pack. Get them here now."

Just as Danny dialed Scott's number Derek's alarm system started going off.

**'This isn't good'** Isaac thought. He was alone with three humans (two who couldn't fight and one that was unconscious) and someone was trying to break into Derek's apartment.

"What is that?" Lydia asked.

"Danny call the others now! Someone is trying to break in here!" Isaac yelled. **'What else could go wrong tonight!' **

* * *

**A/N: Just to make it clear everyone in the pack has a key to Derek's apartment so they would never trigger the alarm when they try to enter. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I am having a bit of writers block so i don't know when i will be updating the next chapter but i definitely wont take longer than a week or two. **


	5. Chapter 5

**i am sorry it took me so long to update i have been busy. i know there are time gaps with the fight between Matt and Derek and the time when Isaac took Stiles but i made sure it was around the same time frame in this chapter. i am also sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the others. i still hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Quick, Lydia help me get Stiles into a room out of sight." Isaac yelled as he started to pick up Stiles off the couch. Lydia ran over and helped him and they quickly but carefully took Stiles into a little back room. Before Danny could call the rest of the pack Derek's apartment door was thrown open.

"Isaac!" Danny yelled looking toward the door. Isaac joined Danny in the main room and he wolfed out, he was ready for whatever danger appeared from behind the door.

"Danny, go join Lydia in the other room. No matter what happens protect Stiles." Just as Danny was out of sight a tiny figure appeared from behind the door. Her hair was brown and had little waves. Her eyes were exactly like Stiles' but they were brighter and she had to have been no bigger than 5`4 and she had a tiny waist too. She was beautiful. She glided into the apartment with ease and made her way towards the room where Danny, Lydia and Stiles were. Isaac moved in front of her path.

"Who are you and why did you break in here?" Isaac asked still wolfed out. He didn't know yet if she was a threat yet or not.

"My name is Claudia. Now if you would please get out of my way I would like to see my son. I know what he Stiles has been through. I can help him, please let me see him."

Isaac had the look of pure shock on his face.** 'Stiles' mom is dead. How can this be her?' **

"You can't be his mom, she has been dead for years now." Isaac was now back in his full human form.

"You want to know how i am alive is it? Well I might as well tell you all but first please let me help my son." Aria made her way past Isaac who was still in shock and went to see her son.

* * *

Matt squirmed his way out of under Derek and made a run in the direction Isaac took Stiles. Derek didn't know why he was having so much trouble keeping Matt under control. It was like he was just as strong as Derek was but how could that be? Derek was a wolf and Matt…Matt was just a took off running after Matt. He ran as fast as he could. He would never let Matt lay a finger on Stiles ever again.

**'How is Matt faster than me?'** Derek thought. Derek could no longer see Matt but he could smell him, as he made his way into a clearing he stopped. Derek looked around hoping to see Matt but he saw nothing. Just then he was smashed on the back of the head with something very large. Derek fell to the ground holding his head; he brought his hand around to see if he was bleeding a lot. It didn't really matter he could feel himself healing already. When he got up and turned around he couldn't see anything. Derek started yelling

"MATT YOU PUSSY! IF YOU WERE A REAL MAN YOU WOULD COME OUT AND FACE ME!" Just as he finished he was flung into a nearby tree. The branches of the tree contorted and wrapped around him keeping Derek in place. At that moment Matt walked out into the clearing.

"Really Derek? You have reverted to name calling. That is very childish of you." Matt was calm as he made his way over to Derek. He walked with confidence; like he knew Derek couldn't get out of the trap Matt had put him in.

"What the hell are you?" Derek breathed out. The trees limbs were tight around him making it hard for him to breath but he knew it wasn't tight enough to kill him.

"Oh Derek you really want to know what I am don't you? You have been wondering why you have had such a hard time fighting me and keeping me under control huh? This was all a part of my plan. I kidnapped Stiles, I made sure you could track the call; I made sure you saw what I was doing to your little mate, and I let Isaac take him away. That pathetic squirming and yelling i did was all an act. Everything is going just right. I even bet your little pack got the special guest that arrived at your apartment probably not too long ago. It was never about you and him. The plan was about him yes and he will still be mine-"

Derek growled and started to fight his way out of the branches but they only got tighter.

"How rude Derek. Trying to escape wail I am in the middle of telling you the end result to my plan. Anyways, it was about him and his mother."

"His mother is dead." Derek spat out in pure rage.

"Oh quite the opposite. She has been alive this whole time. She just never wanted to be found and people were never looking in the right places. You want to know what I am? Or do you want to know what she and her little son are? Take your pick."

* * *

**i am truly sorry this chapter is so short. i didnt have alot of time to write it and i wanted to finish a chapter before i left on another vacation for you guys. i may have the next chapter done in 1-2 weeks so bare with me. i really hoped you guys liked this chapter and please leave reviews. until next time! **


	6. Chapter 6

**i did change the name of stiles mom in the previous chapter because jeff davis finally said her actual name. also i am sorry i haven't updated in a while i have been busy. i know this chapter is short but i thought i would give you something to read. so i hope you enjoy. **

* * *

Claudia bent down and touched her son`s face lightly. She spoke softly "My poor baby. I am so sorry I got you into this. Please forgive me." Isaac, Danny and Lydia looked at her with so much confusion on their faces. Even before they met Stiles they knew his mother was dead. It was all over the papers. His mom was sick in the hospital with a rare sickness; so rare that almost every doctor never heard of it. There were only 5 doctors in the world who knew of it but sadly the treatment was a lot of money and it didn't have a good survival rate. She died in the hospital randomly one night…or so they thought. Claudia sat up and put her hands on Stiles` chest. Slowly she closed her eyes and a weird blue light came from her fingertips and went into Stiles making his chest glow blue. "What are you doing to him?!" Isaac yelled as he stepped forward only to be stopped by Lydia. "Wait." Lydia whispered to Isaac. She turned and looked at Claudia. "What are you?" Claudia didn't answer any of their questions. She kept her focus on what she was doing to her son.

* * *

"What do you mean? Stiles is a human." Derek was confused. Stiles was a human; he looked, and smelled human. "You really are stupid aren't you? He isn't a human, neither is his mother. His mother did die but she came back, this sounds cliché but because she loves her son so much she came back. It was her need to protect him from people like me. It didn't work though; I got to him before she could stop me. I knew she was always keeping an eye on him so in order for me to take him I distracted her. I sent several of Gerard`s men to attack her. And now while I'm with you I have 3 men headed to your apartment, and several others keeping the rest of your pack away from there. There isn't anything you can do to stop me. You and your little band of misfit wolfs won't win this time." Derek growled as he listened to Matt's plan. Derek was going to kill him, slowly and painfully for hurting Stiles.

* * *

**so i hope you enjoyed this short chapter. again i am sorry it is so short but i will be writing more soon i promise. :) if i havent updated in a week i do encourage you to message me and pester me until i update again. **


End file.
